Take What I Want
by Emikothewriter
Summary: He cuts off my thought and breath, "No pretending." There was no hesitation. I laugh and the sound is hollow. I was hurt once and here I am, hurting myself and someone else in hopes that I feel loved. Smut-fic.


_Tracing the tips of her fingers across his clavicle, the sensation feels soft. Faint. Teasing. It sends tiny spurts of electricity underneath his skin._

 _He likes it._

 _Her hand is to his mouth. He slides his thumb over her warm pulse, pressing her knuckles against his upper lip._

 _They stay there for a moment._

 _Her eyes watch him and he catches her gaze._

 _They stay there for a moment._

 _She notices her breath hitch, and she can't help her whole body from stiffening._

 _His touch was sudden but not unwelcome._

 _Her body leans closer in._

 _His lips curve into a familiar boyish smirk._

 _It was instinctual for her to laugh. The sound prompted him to smile._

 _He closes the distance and she feels hot._

 _She's melting._

 _He hums._

 _She's burning up._

 _The sound grows._

 _She fears she'll turn into ashes._

 _It's a short separation allowing them to catch their breath._

 _It's difficult to breathe._

 _He swims so deep into her._

 _It's difficult to pull away. Reject his advances._

 _His grip gains strength. He doesn't want to let go._

* * *

 **Take What I Want**

A Haikyuu! Smut-Shot

 **Disclaimer** : Haikyuu! (along with its characters, etc) is the work of Haruichi Furudate. This one-shot and the story's protagonist were created by Emikothewriter, with suggestions taken from wateveruwannacallme.

 **Song Inspiration:** Take What You Want - ONE OK ROCK feat. 5 Seconds of Summer

 **Please Note...** This is an M Rated fanfiction one-shot and should only be read by those who are 18+ and older. Given the guidelines on this site, the graphic content found in this story are not too gratuitous in my opinion.

* * *

It doesn't taste sweet.

The scene leaves me with a bitter taste on my tongue.

I'm fucking sick.

My head is spinning but I'm still, lying on these used dirty bed sheets, crinkled, stained. I clench the fabric, digging my digits into the material, tugging it upward toward my waist. The bed sheets stretch, recede as I unfurl my fingers and lose grip. The deafening silence hits me hard across my empty cranium. Arching my back, then press the back of my head to the mattress and I lift my pelvis into the air. His touch is a memory that replays in my head like an old song that I knew all the lyrics to but I've grown tired of.

He wasn't my home.

He didn't need me. I didn't need him.

Footsteps cross the threshold to this room and I open my eyes, turning my head to the side.

"You're not ready to go." He observes, looking down at me.

Letting my abdominal muscles release, I allow my body to settle back into the mattress. The springs creak at the sudden bouncing movement. I breathe in. The smell of it lingers. It's reassuring, familiar, nostalgic, but not safe.

My lips crack open a smidge to offer a response.

He cuts off my thought and breath, "No pretending."

We stay in the moment.

I raise my hand out to him. He approaches the bed, ignoring my invitation. My arm goes limp. It drops onto the mattress.

Creak. Squeak. I tilt my head back to stare at his narrowed eyes, hazel, piercing. His knees sink into the mattress on either side of my hips. His large palms push against the bed, creating impressions, craters beside my ears.

We stay in the moment.

I catch the dilation of his pupils. He doesn't break eye contact.

My hot palms slide across his skin, every inch pushes them up his forearms, resting on his shoulders. I guide him down, down, down until his torso and his groin, now plastered against my body, touch. I could feel our curves meet. His legs tangled with mine.

I breathe soft. His breath tickles my right ear. The bulge is at my thigh. The slick wet heat beginning to escape through the thin barrier of my underwear.

"S'fucked up. This whole thing."

He snorts.

We stay in the moment.

My fingers squeeze his shoulders. His arms slide down to grasp my forearms. It feels too hot.

"Am I stupid… for trying to hold on here?"

There was no hesitation.

"You already know the answer to that."

I relax my fingers. He raises his head, leaning down to merge our lips together. Firm. Steady. Quick. Breaking away the connection he initiated and I can't help but laugh.

I sigh, "I must be a sick fuck."

There was that smirk of his, "We're both fucking sick to want this."

His next kiss was hungry, urgent and greedy. Opening with a nip to my lower lip, he steals away my breath with his tongue circling the crevices of my mouth. The tip of my tongue traces his teeth. Our mouths locked and tongues dancing with one another, sliding, exploring.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

Beads of saliva drip down my chin once I draw back but he closes the distance, bruising my lips. Swollen. Soft panting. My hands are too busy pulling back his fringe over his left eye to the top of his messy black hair. The pain excites him. The bulge hardens. It didn't matter that I couldn't tell whose pleasured moan, groan or hum filled the silence. His hips begin to gyrate, grind.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

Sinking further down, down, down my curves, his fingers never leave anything untouched. Squeezing, travelling, walking lower, lower and lower still, past the swell of my breasts, my stomach. I lose my grip on his hair, instinctively choosing to grip onto his shoulders, latching onto his sleeves. A muffled moan passes through my lips. Fuck if it's loud or not.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

The fabric of his jeans strains his cock further, pulsating. I follow the flow of his hips, riding the waves of sticky heat. He groans. I must be sopping wet below, my underwear clings onto me. I shudder at the coolness of the air on my bare skin. Tiny goosebumps dot the flesh. He slid my shirt up to reveal my stomach and the curvature of my breasts, where it sits snug above my bra. Planting kisses and suckling the skin between his lips. Dragging his teeth over my belly button and nipping, making tiny bites, but nothing to break skin. I tremble, shake, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

It's a prickling sensation but it starts to burn slow at my eyes.

One of his delicate fingers traces the hem of my underwear.

I can't fight it.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

Pecking the area just below my bellybutton. His finger hooks onto the edge of the fabric. My hands slip, falling to the mattress again.

A large ball of air forms in my chest. The air is stuck. My gasp is cut short, strangled.

Everything blurs.

Quivering. I feel how hot the tears fall on my cheeks. I grit my teeth. The pressure is still there. I raise my hands to cover the sobs gaining strength, gaining sound.

But he captures my hands, pulling them away.

 _Sweet._

 _Oh._

We stay in this moment.

I tilt my head forward, my chin meeting my clavicle. My breath quick, slow, laboured. I never felt so fucking exhausted. He presses his forehead to mine, slicked with sweat. His eyes are closed. His breath comes out long and quiet. His calm reaches me. His finger swipes away the stray tears. He pulls away.

 _Sweet._

But I bring him back with a liplock, biting onto his lower lip before proceeding to wrap my tongue around his. Our movements are languid. He breaks the connection and lowers himself to my breasts. My fingertips draw lazy pathways from the back of his neck, past the and back, sending shivers down his spine. He hums. His voice is lower.

 _Oh._

Taking the right nipple in between his teeth, he tugs, sucks, swirling his tongue around the stiffened flesh, massaging the left with his left hand. My back arches granting his right hand access down past the barrier of my underwear, snaking down to the slit, circling, tracing the labia, his digits slicked with my juices. Pop. He chuckles. Creak. He flicks his tongue over the dark rose bud, once, twice before repeating his ministrations to its twin. Squeak. A pressure was building underneath my core muscles. His finger rubs my clitoris. I blink the last bit of liquid from my tear ducts.

Fuck.

My breath comes in small gasps, puffs of air. I grit my teeth; bite my lip as he plunges the edges of his teeth into the left nub. Creak. Creak. Creak. A groan tears its way up my throat. A digit sinks into the wet folds of my vagina, deeper with every inch covered. My fingers clench onto his hair. Ah fuck. Squeak. Squeak. I feel the pleasure come in waves. My muscles spasm and send signals of pain melding with the pleasure straight to my brain.

Fuck.

Fresh tears roll down the sides of my eyes. Pant. In and out. Gasp. In and out. Pant. In and out. Fuck. He sheathes another digit, twisting, curling, stretching the ridges, the walls. He licks the soreness he inflicted. I choke on my own saliva. The pressure increases. I can't raise my back any further. My hips snap to the rhythm set by his fingers. I buck my hips, deeper, deeper, and deeper. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Like a taut spring, the pressure coils up, about to burst.

Nnngh.

I don't bother to silence my scream.

…A…ah.

...I felt like I was falling.

My chest rises and falls. My eyes blink. He taps his index and middle fingers to his lip, sliding his tongue out and licking my cum off. His eyes focused on me, unraveled. I raise myself up as he shifts backward to give me space. I stand at the foot of the bed. He meets me by sitting on the edge of the mattress. His black hair is mussed up. His eyes still sharp. Plop. I shimmy my hips, letting my pants follow my shirt. He watches. I watch him back. Reaching backward. Snap. The bra lies by his right foot. I sink to my knees. The floor is cool.

I spot it on the bedside table.

 _Sweet._

The black photo frame was the one that I bought to slip in a photograph of the both of us. It was cheap. Got it at the dollar store. He smooched my right cheek as I laughed in the frozen moment caught on camera. Summer. In July. School was on its break after exams.

" _Hey."_

It was our seventh date.

" _Yeah?"_

I remember he was so excited that day.

" _Let's go to the amusement park. I saw the new rollercoaster. It'll be fun!"_

I hated heights. I never told him. I was surprised he didn't find out. He still doesn't know or, maybe he just never said anything. That was our thing. We never said anything that would hurt the other person… ruin their fun. We kept things light.

...We never let the other person know we were hurting either.

 _Oh._

The photograph changed...

He calls my name. I turn my gaze back to him. His shirt lay abandoned on the side of the mattress. I lean forward. Zip. Removing his jeans from his muscular thighs, sliding down past his knees and pooling to his ankles, my fingers dip into his boxers. I trace a vein down the length of his cock. Brushing my thumb over the top of the head of his cock, I wrapped my right hand around the stiffened penis.

" _I don't like my name."_

It was a pet name. Sweet.

" _Really? I think it's pretty like you."_

" _...Shut up."_

It was after our third date. He was just being funny, I guess.

" _So how about a new one? Lemme think. Hmmm. What's a cute name I can call my honey?"_

But it stuck.

Up. Gnnagghh. Down. Puff of breath. Up. Haaahhn. Down. It pulsates with every stroke of my hand. His cock is slightly curved. A droplet of his precum beads at the head. Bending forward, I lick it off. Up. Lick. Down. Lick. Up, A peck. Down. Lick. His hips are tempted to snap up, thrust into my mouth, ravage my throat. Quaking. He releases a small whine. I don't let him wait.

" _Are you asking for a smack?"_

I liked the way he said the word. Sweet. I liked the name. It brought a smile to my face whenever he'd say it.

" _If it's on the lips… Hey!"_

The girth of his penis fills my mouth. His pubic hair tickles the underside of my nose. His fingers grip onto my hair. Forward. Suck. Recede. Lick. Forward. Suck. Recede. His engorged penis rests on the back of my tongue. I swirling my tongue to taste his essence. I hum. Ahhhhghhn. I ease back. I take my hand, rubbing up and down the length of the hardened cock. Haagghnn. He's unraveled. Sweat coats his muscled torso. Saliva drips his chin. Mmmm. His eyes rolled back. His mouth is open. His breath is laboured. The sight's delicious.

 _His voice rumbles deep in his throat,"Sweet, you love that don't you?"_

In his euphoric tone of voice. In his playful tone of voice. In his stubborn tone of voice. In his sleepy tone of voice. In his quiet tone of voice. In his aroused tone of voice. In his fucking obnoxious tone of voice. In his embarrassed tone of voice. In his sincere tone of voice.

Never when he was sad and never when he was angry either.

In the end, I never heard it again.

His hips rock back and forth, eager to fuck my throat. I feel my arousal trickling down my legs. Faster. Agghhnnaa. Rough. It causes the back of my throat to itch. Faster. It's difficult to breathe. He pulls on my hair. The pain spreads throughout my body. Haaaa. Faster. Aaaaahhh ggnn. He's at his peak. His body stiffens as I swallow a stream of his hot cum. He falls back onto the bed, spent. I pull back. His thick semen floods my taste buds. My tongue swirls around the gel-like liquid. I fight to swallow it all. I choke, sputter, mixing with my saliva, it cascades down my skin, onto the top of my breasts.

 _Oh._

 _He closes the distance and she feels hot._

Haaa…

 _She's melting._

"...Like the taste of my milk, kitty cat?" He chuckles. His voice is little on the faint side. A little on the hoarse side.

 _He hums._

I snort.

 _She's burning up._

Haaa…

 _Oh._

 _He closes the distance and she feels hot. She's melting. He hums. She's burning up._

"Shall we get onto the main course?" He winks.

 _' .She'sburning up._

 _She's burning up._

I laugh and the sound is hollow.

 _Oh._

Haaa…

He props himself on his elbows. His gaze is softer. Tilting his head to his left shoulder, he sits studying me. I raise an eyebrow at him. He mimics the motion. My eyes flicker down to my lap. To be honest, his eyes are intimidating if my gaze lingers too long on him. It's as if he could see straight through me. A feeling of dread crawls up my back. The mattress squeaks.

I lick my lower lip, trying to retain a sense of calm before looking up to see him. He's crouched forward, his arms bent and resting on his thighs,"What?"

"...Listen," He pauses and sighs, raising his left hand to tuck a strand of my hair behind my left ear where it hovers, "I know it still hurts you and I…"

I cut him off. I lower my head for a second before curving my lips into a pained smile, "Well… That's just life, isn't it?"

He leans in and closes the distance. The last thing to fall was my underwear. Helping me onto the bed by pulling me along with the support of his strong arms, I straddled his lap, my juices leaking onto his hardening member.

...Haaaghhn.

Mmmm. I rock my lower body slowly, rolling my hips and grinding against his dick. He groans and responds with gyrating his own lower half. Raising his palms to my breasts, massaging them, tugging at my nipples to spring a jolt of electricity through my spine. I get wetter. He gets harder.

Lifting myself up so I'd be on my knees, I grip onto his slick dick, pumping it for a second or two before positioning it right at my slit. Lowering onto his hardened cock, I bite down on my lip. Gnnaaagh. Aahhh haaannn. Haaaa. My breath hitches. It's almost all the way in. My body pushes onward. I'm partly leaning on top of him. Huff. My hands clenching the bedsheets. Huff. I'm trembling so much. He stops playing with my breasts, sliding down my skin and rests the palms of his hands at my hips.

All he had to do was snap his hips and he'd fill me up to the hilt.

His eyes locked onto mine for a brief moment. Lust. Longing. I could sense kindness and a desire to connect, over and over and over, from those eyes.

 _Oh._

But I was scared.

" _Have you ever listened to a word I said?"_

I remembered that look. The look that revealed so much to me and it made me feel so loved.

" _Are you even listening to me now?"_

But I was afraid at the same time. I didn't know if I could let go or hold on. Those eyes were hard to look at.

" _...I don't know."_

I didn't want to look anymore.

" _Oh. Oh, now you want to start talking. What the fuck!"_

I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I just…

" _Yeah, yeah! That's fucking right!"_ He hurt me. I never thought he would. But somewhere in my mind, I knew. I didn't expect it. How could anyone expect this to happen to them? _"I'm not fucking listening to you! I don't want to fucking listen to your bullshit!"_

I just wanted to be loved.

" _My_ _ **fucking**_ _bullshit? What the_ _ **hell**_ _are yo-..."_

Like again, you know, like before any of the heartbreak happened. I didn't want to feel hurt. All I wanted...

" _I saw you."_

All I wanted was for him to love me and for me to love him. And I feel so stupid. I feel so stupid for wanting this so much. I'm fucking stupid.

The hot tears rolled down my flushed cheeks.

" _Wait, what?"_

My breath becomes hiccups and panting. I didn't want to feel this pain. He slides away from me so that I'm sitting on his legs.

" _C'mon… Hey, c'mon babe, just talk to me."_

Raising his upper body to brush against my own, he reaches his left arm to hold me against him.

" _HAH,"_ My head tucks into the space between his neck and shoulder, _"I know you two were screwing behind my back. Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _fucking take me for a fucking moron, you bastard."_

I let the tears drop freely.

" _Fucker, don't you FUCKING TOUCH ME."_

My breath shudders, coming out in sobs and puffs of air. His other hand rubs the curve of my back and up to the back of my neck, repeating the soothing gesture.

" _...We're through. I'm done. I can't… I can't."_

I just cling to him.

It feels like forever when I gain the strength to pry myself off of him.

My voice is so small, "S-sorry."

He shakes his head, stroking my head. He hums in reassurance. Kissing me on the forehead, he wipes away the stray tears again. I release a quivering breath. Haaa. He steals another kiss from my lips, carefully prodding my lips to open with his tongue. He rolls us over. Our tongues dance lazily. I moan. We break for a second. He smiles. Haaa. I don't know if I smile back or grimace. He doesn't mind. He lowers his head, suckling on the skin of my neck. I close my eyes, choosing to drown myself in his ministrations. Haaa. Stinging prickling sensations dot my skin. Tiny red marks tingle across my neck, to my collarbone down to the top of my breasts.

"I-I'm fine now." My hands search for his. Lacing our fingers together, I pull our joined hands to my lips. I look up at him.

It was fast yet slow, the piercing sensation in my loins. It was always much more painful than the bee sting I endured when I was in the fourth grade. Less painful than the first time too. But the one thing he did differently was how he let us share this present moment. I could feel his throbbing cock against the inner walls of my vagina. He was holding back right now. Guess he was scared if I was going to crack into pieces. I was scared too to be honest. I was afraid of being spread too wide. I'd be left open and vulnerable.

 _Sweet._

Gnnaaagghhh.

With a nod of my head, his hips rolled inward and out. Never too deeply, but not too shallow were his thrusts. Instinctively, my body followed behind his rhythmic gyrations and grinding into my pussy. My grip on his hands tighten, I press our joined hands to my chest, feeling the warmth of his hands meld together with my own. The mattress whines and croaks under the pressure of our two hot slick bodies beating against its tightened coils. Haaa. Mmmnn Aaagh, Our fingers slip apart. Resting on my hips, he pushes my legs to bend on either side of his legs, granting him further access. I cross my ankles behind his back. My hands hanging onto the pillow behind my head until my knuckles burn white. Slamming back, in and out, in and out, adjusting the angle to hit the right spot. Fuck. Fuck, Fuck. This. I c-can't. Snapping my hips, riding out the waves of electricity running through my system. _Sweet._ My lengthy moans and cries grew louder and louder in volume. His whines and growls mix into the cacophony of sex noises uttered by our bodies. Oh god. Oh god. The wet slaps of flesh bouncing against one another. My breasts jiggle slightly. All my muscles contract and relax. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I crane my neck back. He bites down.

He slows down the pace.

Gnnaaahhghh.

Sliding out of my wet hole, he coaxes my body to rest and be supported by my elbows and my knees. Mmmnnaaagghh. Massaging my buttocks with his palms, he pulls the flesh apart so that my arousal was clear for him to see, haaa, drenching the bed sheets, haaa, leaking thickly down my thighs and legs. Shit. I turn my head slightly to catch him lick his lips. _Oh_ hhh. Creak. _Sweet._ Slap. One hand on his cock and one on my left hip, the head of his cock penetrates through the slit. Creak. Snapping his hips once, twice, thrice. Creak. Slap. I start to lose count. Creak. Slap. Slap. Creak. My body is pushed forward and back, matching the flow of his thrusts into my pussy. Creak. Slap. Creak. Creak. Slap. Both of his large hands grip the sides of my hips, pressing me back against him, ensuring that my vagina tastes his dick and that his cock pulverizes my pussy, kissing my cervix.

Twisting his hips. We groan. I'm gonna fucking lose it. The intense heat growing in my belly is fucking uncomfortable as shit. Creak, Creak. Creak. My arms are beginning to lose strength and my upper body slumps down to the mattress. Creak. Creak. With every thrust of his hips, the movements are becoming more erratic. Slap. With my ass up in the air, it's easier for him to speed up his pace. Slap. Amid the sounds of our groans and moans, the slapping of our lubricated flesh pounding into each other fills in the gaps left by our breath. Slap. Slap. Slap. My vagina grips on tighter to his cock, milking it for all its worth.

The pressure keeps building up but it's a lot more fierce, causing my body to tremble. Sweat beads down the back of my neck and rolls off my skin. The sensation grows higher, higher and higher. I can't. _Oh_ fuck…!

He pauses again, pulling out. I growl. He responds with an airy chuckles. I'm about to let my own fingers finish fucking me, to dip my fingers into the walls of my pussy and drag my slick fingers around my clit to bring me to my end. He flips my tense body over, making the mattress cry out another agonized groan. We share a moment. His cocky smirk pushes me to scoff at him. But he only laughs. I bite my lip, looking away. My hands begin to reach down to do the deed but he grips onto them, instead placing them on his shoulders as he lifts me up, his erect cock standing on its own, covered in my juices. I stare into his hazel eyes and it's like I was the only thing that mattered in that moment.

My look of disdain fades away.

…

I'm an idiot.

Resting on my knees, I begin to lower myself onto his erect penis. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lean in and press my forehead to his own. We share a shuddered breath as my pussy engulfs his dick to the hilt. Rolling my hips forward, my back curls with the motion and I feel his penis pressing kisses to the deepest part of my core. Fuck.

He moans my name and I whisper his own back into his ear. Using my knees to support me as I fucked his dick, I ground my arms into his shoulders. Our voices grow in volume with the snapping of our flesh slapping together. He added to the friction, grinding his hips up to meet my own. I grip onto him harder, drawing him closer. The coil in my core is about to burst. I'm falling apart. I steal a glance and he's almost at his peak. He seals away my scream with a harsh liplock of teeth, tongue and saliva. I felt the walls of my pussy clench harder.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. . . .FUU...

TETSURO.

It goes by so quickly. The sensation of releasing all the built-up tension was too good. My eyes saw white for a moment. I break away for air until my exhaustion catches up to my and my body slumps against him. He braces me, rolling his hips a moment longer before meeting his own release. The ropes of his cum fill all the crevices of my he kept his grip on me, against his firm body. I could feel his pulse. My hands slide up to his shoulders and down his chest, resting there to feel it rise and fall. His cock slowly grows flaccid after emptying his load into me. Our breath fills the silence.

I spot the open closet door in the room.

" _If you really want to know what I think, I think you're being pretty shitty too. In fact, you're being just as much of an asshole as Oikawa."_

There are two cardboard boxes. The items are all mine.

" _Yeah, well, nobody is exactly perfect, Kuroo."_

Our eyes meet again and there's so much love in his eyes.

" _I know, you're not perfect… But I don't want perfect."_

...But what did my eyes look like?

I press my hands against his chest, raising up my hips to see his cum drip, drip and drip down, falling on his thighs. I lean in and he meets me with a brush of our lips. I separate myself from Tetsuro. Sliding off the edge of the bed and bending down to collect my clothing scattered on the ground. Something was missing… Clipping my bra into place, I slip on my button up shirt upon my shoulders but leave it unbuttoned. Tetsuro already pulled up his boxers and his pair of pants. I spot my jeans lying at the foot of the bed. But it was still missing. I glance quickly around.

The cheap black photo frame mocks me from its perch on the bedside table. I crawl across to the other side of the bed. Tetsuro slides his shirt over his head. I pick up the frame, glancing down at my replacement in the photograph.

It didn't taste sweet.

The bitterness infiltrated my entire palate and I was disgusted.

One of Oikawa's arms was wrapped snug around the blonde's waist. One arm raised to get just the right angle. His cheek pressed against hers. He's winking. Her tongue is stuck out, playful… resembling an imp-like creature. Her face all dolled up, dark lashes, natural makeup and a blush dusting her cheeks. I sat there, studying the image. But I wouldn't commit to my memory.

In fact, I wanted to hurl. Maybe even leave the acidic bile for him to clean up. It'd be a nasty surprise to come home to, it'd stain his carpet. Even then, I don't think I was that spiteful.

I spot the trash bin beside the table. Without even thinking about what I was doing, I threw that cheap photo frame and that recent photo into it. Crack.

...But I was still a bitch.

A whistle draws my attention to Tetsuro.

"Going commando?" He asks with a cat-like grin.

I laugh, "As much as you'd like that, I have spares in the box… But it's weird that I can't find it."

I walk over to the cardboard boxes, lifting up the top box to open up the flaps of the second, digging my hand to the bottom of the pile of clothes, I grab a pair of blue polka dot girl boxers with a lace trim. I missed these. They were comfy and I liked how snug they fit on my curves. Sliding on my pants up my hips, I fold down the cardboard flaps.

Picking up the two boxes, I turn to walk out the door but Tetsuro blocks my way. Grabbing both of them from my arms, he proceeds outside.

"What a gentleman." I snort.

He looks behind his shoulder, "Of course. You like that kind of thing, no?"

The grin on my face isn't forced.

He walks down the steps, where the trunk of his car is slightly popped up.

I stand at the doorway of Oikawa's apartment.

The door closes.

* * *

She giggles as he presses tiny kisses on her neck.

The blonde falls back on the mussed up sheets of his bed, bringing the curly haired brunette closer to her. Engaging in a tangle of tongues, she hums. He moans, sliding a hand up her shirt. With one arm, he reaches over to his bedside table to open the drawer. He can't seem to reach it. He breaks the liplock, smiling down at his girl.

Turning his head, he notices that the photo frame isn't there.

"Huh…" He mumbles. The blonde proceeds to strip off her top, flinging it off to the side, leaving herself in her bra. She props herself onto her elbows, leaning forward to capture Oikawa's lips. She giggles. He pushes her back, trailing wet kisses and nips down from her collarbone to the top of her skirt. Sliding his fingers underneath the material, he tugs at it until she shimmies her body out of the skirt. His teeth meet the rim of her black panties, pulling them teasingly. She laughs but the sound melds into a moan, gripping the sheets underneath her and onto the pillow behind her.

She feels something, something damp. She pulls on it.

"Oh my fucking…! TOORU, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* * *

 **Yellow-Sama says.**.. Welcome to my first smut-fic! ...Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the work and take the time to check out **wateveruwannacallme** because she has been such a great friend in giving me the support and challenge to go about writing this one-shot that I'd been mulling over since December 2016. So, please give her support and love, and check out her fics and her new Twitter account. Her handle is **wtvruwannacallme**. Also, if you're a fan of _Impalpable Attraction_ , then this is the reason why I wasn't writing a new chapter.


End file.
